Coming
by mowmow
Summary: [Oneshot, slash, all dialogue. SBRL.] Sirius hears Remus making suspicious noises and now he wants to know what was really happening.


**Coming**

_by Mô-chan_

**Disclaimer: **I'm not J.K. Rowling, I don't own the characters, blah blah blah. I'm just a _ficwriter_ getting some ideas out of my mind. The only (and important!) things I get in return are my readers' reviews. So, don't sue me.

**Warning:** This contains slash. Don't like, don't read.

**N/A:** Oh-so-innocent-title. :smirks: Anyway! Here I go with one more dialogue fic. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed _Have you ever kissed a guy?_. I'm still impressed (and happy!) with the number of people who read (and liked!) it.

**-**

"…Sirius..."

"…"

"…aahhhh…"

"…"

"…ahh… Sirius!…"

"…"

"…arf…"

"…Moony?"

"…"

"…Moony, is that you?"

"_Holy crap_."

"…what did you say? I couldn't hear you."

"…"

"Moony? Are you awake?"

"…er… Yeah. Sorry if I disturbed you, Padfoot."

"Don't worry, I wasn't sleeping well anyway. But… were you having a dream?"

"…kind of. I guess."

"You were… calling my name. And, sometimes, when you have those nightmares, you do that."

"Oh, do I?"

"Yeah. But this time… I don't know, it sounded different."

"How do you mean?"

"Well… I don't know. Hey, are you feeling sleepy right now? Cause we could just… go down to the Common Room and talk."

"…it's a quarter past three in the morning, Sirius."

"But you don't sound sleepy; I can't sleep either; you were having _nightmares_; and if we keep talking, the others will wake up."

"You could just come here like you do almost every night, and I'd use a Silencing Spell."

"I'm coming!"

"Wait! …er… maybe it's better if we just go back to sleep."

"Why did you change your mind so suddenly?"

"I… well… Just give me some time, ok?"

"…for what?"

"…to get dressed."

"I have already seen you without shirt, pants, and even _naked_. I don't understand why you still worry about it."

"…but… this is different. You only see me… naked… during my Transformations. But it's not like you _stare_."

"…"

"Padfoot?"

"I'm… giving you the time you asked. By the way, I wouldn't even be _able_ to stare right now – it's dark and… and… I wouldn't stare even if we used our wands to have some light. I don't want to. I mean… I know you don't like it when-"

"I got it. Now, Sirius, stop babbling and come here."

"I'm not _babbling_. I was just explaining-"

"_Sirius._"

"…ok."

"Come here before I regret suggesting it."

"…"

"…"

"…So, now that I'm here and you've made sure none would hear us… _Lumos_."

"…do you really need to use light? What happened to your canine skills?"

"I just prefer to have a better look at your face."

"…"

"Moony?"

"What?"

"You seem a bit… shy tonight. No, I think 'shy' is not the right word. Maybe… nervous… or even embarrassed. And you're blushing. Are you ok?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and don't insist."

"…ok."

"…what are you-? Hey, I told you that I was feeling fine!"

"But I've just felt that your front is hot, and you are… _sweating_."

"I had a _nightmare_, remember?"

"Was it really a nightmare?"

"…"

"Mooooony. What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing."

"Why were you panting, moaning and calling _my_ name while doing that? Now that I've thought better… …_you were awake_."

"I wasn't… It was a nightmare and I called you, like I always do. _You_ said that."

"I know that you know that I know that you _don't_ know how to lie. Why try?"

"…I can't think right after you said 'know' so many times."

"I_ knew_ that I would get you with that. But I want an explanation, Moony."

"You sound like someone who already _knows _the answer."

"Ok, let's forget about this 'know' stuff and go back to your… _nightmare_."

"I repeat that you know the answer. And you have that huge smirk on your face, the one you wear when you've won something."

"How can you say that if you're not looking at me right now?"

"I know everything about you."

"That's scary. But I know everything about you as well, so it's ok. Now, Mooooony… my explanation."

"Go ahead."

"No, no, no, no, no! I want _your_ explanation."

"..."

"Let's make a deal? I tell you why I wasn't sleeping well, and you tell me about your… _problem_."

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Then you just tell me everything and I'll listen."

"Brat."

"Just kidding, ok?"

"…"

"Well, since you're not willing to tell me anything, I'll just say what _I_ think was happening. I don't know if you'll like it – in fact, I think you'll get angry, but you didn't give me any other option, so-"

"You're babbling again…_ and_ biting around the bush."

"So, can I tell you what I think?"

"Yeah."

"You were doing something _dirty_ and thinking about me at the same time."

"…how can… how can you say _that_ so easily?"

"Because it's the true."

"It's not!"

"Blushing and lying again, Moooooony."

"And you're being a _bad boy._"

"Is that a reference to my dog side?"

"What do you think?"

"Were you coming because of me?"

"…"

"Aha! I've got you."

"Shut up."

"You know, I'd understand if you were just embarrassed or ashamed or anything, but you are _angry_… and _at me_! You should be worried if _I_ were angry, but look at me, I'm not!"

"…you're not disgusted?"

"Aha, I've got you again."

"Get out of my bed, Padfoot, or you'll wake up dead tomorrow."

"…you know that dead people don't _wake up_, don't you? Well, maybe if zombies really exist…"

"Shut. The. Fucking. Up. Sirius."

"But we haven't even started it yet!"

"…I can't believe you… you… _agh_."

"Ok, I already know the answer, as you've already established, but I want to _hear_ it. Were you wanking because of me?

"SIRIUS!"

"Come on, it's not like you haven't ever heard that. And if you did wank, it means that you're just a normal teen with hormones."

"I'll ask just once more: Shut. Up. And get out of my bed."

"No. I still didn't get where I wanted to."

"And where would it be?"

"On top of you."

"…"

"Ok, Moony, just let me ask you something."

"…_as if you hadn't done that yet_…"

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you again."

"Go to hell."

"I don't think it was _that_, but… anyway… Was it the first time?"

"…what?"

"That you did that because of me."

"…"

"No?"

"…"

"Do you fancy me or not, Moony?"

"…"

"…look at me, Remus."

"…"

"…using your name always works."

"Son of a bitch, that's what you are."

"Yeah, my mother is really a bitch and I hate her. But saying bad words don't suit you, and you know it, even though I like it when you roll your eyes to show that you're annoyed."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't. You like me, which I'm sure. Maybe you love me, maybe you feel lust, and maybe you just need to have a good shag session with _Gryffindor Sexy God_ to release the stress..."

"You're unbearable."

"Well, at least you stopped cursing for a while. Now, my dear Moony, tell me the truth. Do you love me?"

"No. I'd be crazy if I loved someone whose only intention is to make me angry to the point that I start saying _bad words_ and being aggressive. Now, get the hell out of my bed and let me sleep, I don't want to talk to you."

"…"

"…"

"…times like these make me wonder if you deserve to know that your love is not one-sided. No kidding here."

"…"

"I might not have been as careful with this as I should have, but… I just wanted to make things easier for you to talk. I thought that if I sounded too serious about it, you would think I was strange, then it would be more difficult and…"

"…"

"..damn. Shit. Fuck. Forget about it."

"Sirius-"

"Look, even James could fancy me because oh, I'm so fucking attractive, right? So, if it happened to you, _fine_. I'll get out of your bed and let you sleep…"

"Sirius, stop! Now that you made me want to talk, let me_ do_ it, ok? Listen to me…!"

"…"

"…"

"…ok."

"Don't do the same mistake that I did before. Let's not get angry at each other and create a big misunderstanding which consequences I don't want to think about."

"You mean that we can't let our pride and stubbornness get in the way, right?"

"…yes."

"…so? I want to hear it."

"I… well… you're already conceited enough, but I have to confess that you _are_ attractive."

"Thanks for boosting my ego."

"…I _knew_ I should've kept that to myself. Anyway… it's not because _anyone_ would fancy you that it happened to me, so, I didn't like it when you said that if it happened, it was something normal, that even James would-"

"I didn't mean that. I was mad."

"I know. But I have to say it now… if I didn't, it would be tormenting me forever."

"I understand."

"…and… Before being attracted to you… _much more important than being attracted to you_… I like you. I like your company; I like it when you stay with me longer than the others after my Transformations… I trust you and I know that you trust me as well, and this makes me like you even more, especially when you come to me during the night to talk about your problems. Damn, Sirius, I won't make a list of reasons, you already know them."

"But it was getting _so_ interesting… go ahead."

"Dear Merlin, aren't you afraid that your ego will explode soon?"

"No. And I'm too happy right now to care about something like that."

"…"

"You're blushing again. Cute."

"To get this over with, let's just say that I like your smile."

"I like to smile when _you_ make me smile."

"You're _always_ smiling, Sirius."

"But smiling because of you is different."

"I give up."

"Ever wise werewolf. Now… …want to make me happier?"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell me more reasons, just the rest of the story. You wouldn't have dirty thoughts if you just _liked_ me, right?"

"You're really terrible, you know?"

"Yeah. And I also know that you _don't_ want me to change."

"Never."

"I love you."

"…"

"Yeah, you were supposed to be the first one to say it, but I couldn't resist the moment."

"And you're ruining it right now."

"Please tell me I'm not."

"You are."

"Then, what can I do to fix it, my dear Moony?"

"Shut up."

"…"

"I love you too."

"…it's worth being silent sometimes."

"…"

"…"

"…hahaha…"

"What?"

"You, trying to make a serious face _and_ staring at me. It always makes me laugh."

"Would you believe in me if I said that it wasn't on purpose?"

"Looking at you right now… hm… …yeah."

"So, do you want to know why I couldn't sleep?"

"Tell me."

"I was thinking of you."

"…it's so easy to make that up…"

"But it's true. It just wasn't any random thought."

"And what does a 'random thought' about me involve?"

"Kissing you, hugging you, making you smile, and keeping you company, watching you sleep, telling you that I love you over and over again… What else…?"

"Enough."

"…and I haven't told you one tenth of it-"

"Do you _really_ think so much about me?"

"24/7. Huh, except when I'm planning a prank with James. But it doesn't count, because planning a prank also means trying to convince you to help us and to make part of it."

"…and why couldn't you sleep tonight?"

"I'll tell you if you promise me we'll stop talking after that and get into _action_."

"Pervert."

"Will you?"

"What does 'getting into action' involve, exactly?"

"You wouldn't let me give you a hand, right?"

"With what…?"

"…heh."

"…"

"…"

"Oh. …_oh_."

"Exactly that, my pure and innocent Moony."

"You'll receive a '_no_' if you continue behaving like this."

"So you'll snog me senseless if I quit making jokes? Deal."

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what I understood, so, that's what really matters."

"If I let you do that, will you let me do the same with you?"

"…"

"…Padfoot?"

"You didn't say what I think you said, did you?"

"Well, if you don't want to-"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…ahh…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…now take your hands off me and let me breath, Sirius. You still owe me something."

"And _I_ _am_ the one who ruins these moments?"

"We can deal with that later. I'm sure that _Gryffindor Sexy God_ won't disappoint his beloved Moony, right?"

"And _I am also_ the pervert one here?"

"Oh yeah. I'm a _pure and innocent_ _teen_ suffering from _hormones_, remember?"

"I don't think you're so pure and innocent anymore."

"You corrupted me, be glad now."

"Oh, I assure you that I _am_. And I couldn't sleep because Wormtail was snoring."

"…"

"What?"

"You just shoved the subject in the middle of something that had nothing to do with it."

"You know, I wanted to shove something else somewhere else…"

"I'll get you out of my bed myself if you really meant that."

"Hey, you _did_ what you wanted to; I was just _thinking_ aloud. It's not as if I'd try to do that right now."

"I _didn't_ do what I really wanted to. I just did what I could _without_ _you_."

"So, excuse me, but I'll get out of here and have a cold shower _or_ help myself in my own bed, moaning your name while I come. What do you think?"

"SIRIUS!"

"Wonderful mental image, isn't it?"

"Right now, I think that you just want to have sex with me."

"You can't blame me, I didn't start it."

"Bastard."

"Your problem, not mine. You can call me a slut, a brat, but you still love me anyway, so, why should I care?"

"…"

"Now, can we get into action or not? Little Sirius is getting frustrated."

"Oh, so it's little?"

"NO!"

"Prove."

"What?"

"That it's not little."

"…you've got to be kidding."

"Well, if you prefer going to your bed and helping yourself, as you've already suggested… _your problem, not mine_."

"Stop quoting what I've said."

"Just come here and shut up."

"Coming!"

-

_End._

**A/N:** Review? Please…?


End file.
